


One Week on Repeat

by clouder (selfinduced)



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-09
Updated: 2003-09-09
Packaged: 2017-10-10 18:59:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/103078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selfinduced/pseuds/clouder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My interpretation of season 1.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Week on Repeat

**Monday:** Lex crashed into Clark.

**Tuesday:** He accidentally almost skewered Clark with his epee and Clark gave him back the truck.

**Wednesday:** Lex learned about Lana Lang, and took immediate action. Failed to break up her and the quarterback though; the annoying chit had somehow even gmanaged to be kidnapped by some freak and saved by her boyfriend instead of Clark.

**Thursday:** Lionel dropped by to personally make Lex’s life hell. Lex was out-”rebelled” by _Clark Kent and Lana Lang_, poster children for model behavior. And Lana had sat on the arm of Clark’s chair. Which was progression, really, except it hadn’t been planned by him and she was obstructing his view of Clark’s shoulders in a football uniform.

Did he mention that she _sucked_ as a waitress?

**Friday:** A Smallville mutant robbed the bank disguised as Lex. Actually threw Clark through a window into a store. Bitch. But Clark knew it wasn't really him, and _smiled_ at Lex in the middle of the Kents' sunny, warm kitchen and Lex had had to grip the counter because his knees got weak.

Also, he took _care_ of that asshole reporter. He might even be pulling off his Clark-obsession as a business interest. Or something.

**Saturday:** Being a Luthor _sucked_.The Kents still got a loan for their farm. But at least he heard that the Clark and Lana date he’d arranged for didn’t fall through; Ross-boy getting his limo for the night was unplanned though.

**Sunday:** Clark told him to be careful and _looked_ at him, all earnest green eyes and fuckably-pursed mouth. Lex molested a Ty Nant bottle in self-defense. God, he was such a Clark-whore.

Also, he might be somehow responsible for death of creepy old lady who claimed she could see the future. Sigh. His future must really suck.

**Monday:** Stupid Lang women. Why had he agreed to host Lana’s birthday party at the mansion? On the upside though, he saw Clark at school. Utterly adorable.  
Also met the Sullivan girl. Smarter than Lana; intelligent even, with that Wall of Weird Theory that seemed to be the answer he’d been looking for. Too bad she’d be disappointed unless she got used to just being Clark’s friend.

Dr. Hamilton character was intriguing. He’d work for Lex whether he liked it or not.

Why had he suggested a homemade drive-in to Clark as Lana’s birthday present? Oh right, he was helping Clark get the girl. ‘_Little brother I never had_,' remember that, Lex.

**Tuesday:** Clark _was_ a high school teenager. Wow. The party seemed out of character though, unless one factored in the Lang girl’s presence. Sans boyfriend. Sigh. At least he knew Clark loved fireworks.

**Wednesday:** Damn Lionel. This Earl incident was all _his_ fault, no doubt. And _Clark_ had been in danger. What was with that boy and his Messiah-Complex? Lex risked his life to get all the kids out so as not to make it obvious that he was keeping Clark safe and what does Clark do? He comes back in to save Lex. The idiot. But then, if he hadn’t, Lex would be dead.  
Would that be worse than watching the Kent family reunion while Lionel attempted to look like he was hugging Lex for the cameras?

**Thursday:** He took Clark to Metropolis for _one night_ and got him involved with Sam Phalen. He was definitely cursed. How could Lex protect Clark when he wouldn’t tell Lex anything, goddamnit?

**Friday:** Lex did help though. He followed Clark to Metropolis and got the police there, but not in time to get anything out of Phalen. And Clark had disappeared somehow. Interesting.

**Saturday:** Was Clark _jealous_ of Victoria? Wow. It was probably just that he was being a good friend and wanting Lex to have someone like Lana.

**Sunday:** It was a good thing Clark would never know what Lex really wanted. He could almost sympathize with Amy on the whole unrequited front, seeing as how he himself had been just about ready to kiss the quarterback for having a sick father. Poor delusional girl. Her brother though--he was more sorry about Jeff than anything--actually trying to kill Victoria. Good thing Clark had been there. He was almost jealous of her, being naked in Clark’s arms. When Clark saved _him_, he always had his clothes on. Sigh.

**Monday:** The good news was, Clark came to _Lex_ with Kyle. The bad news--it was because Clark had chosen through process of elimination focusing on the fact that Lex had the background in illegal activity that suggested he might be willing to harbor a fugitive. No need to mention to Clark that most of Lex's willingness to help came from the fact that it was something _Lex_ could do for _Clark_ for once.

**Tuesday:** That slimy bastard Rickman had somehow _controlled_ Lex, and made him do things. He had a bad feeling, especially when Clark _looked_ at him. With wide hurt eyes and Lex couldn’t stop apologizing and wondering what he had done, but of course, Clark wouldn’t tell him. Lex spent the day agonizing over how to make it up to Clark.

**Wednesday-Saturday:** He knew he'd done something and Clark shouldn't look so goddamn damaged when there isn't a scratch on him that Lex could see. Lex wanted to take his clothes off and check but Mr. Kent would probably shoot him without warning for that one. Not to mention that Clark might have a problem with it. God_damn_ it.

**Sunday:** He told Clark that nothing could come between them, that they had a destiny together. Clark watched the sun set through the barn window while Lex watched him, rambling on about how their friendship would be “the stuff of legends," trailing off when Clark leaned over and kissed him, telling him to "Shut the hell up, Lex."

He even forgot to make a dignified protest after the first few seconds of having Clark's tongue in his mouth because, really, what kind of a moron would protest a thing like that?


End file.
